legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Songi
Songi (ソンギ) is one of the primary antagonists of Legend of Legaia. Like Gala, he is a former monk of Biron Monastery, one of considerable rank. Ruthless, arrogant, and powerhungry, Songi is initially a rival to Gala, but later becomes a rival to the whole party. He is a recurring boss, being fought three times over the course of the game. Official V-Jump Stats and Biography Bio: At Biron Monastery he was Gala's superior. He was much more powerful than Gala, but he never put any effort into his training. Because of this, Gala achieved the title of Master Teacher instead of him. For this reason he holds a grudge against Gala. He believes that power is everything and will do whatever it takes to become stronger. He eventually acquires the power of the dangerous Haou Ken (Hyper Wave) ! Background Songi was raised in the Biron Monastery under the guidance of Master Zopu and learned the ways of Biron and martial arts, taking a solemn vow to never join with any Seru and to handle anything that threatened innocents with the power he had on his own. Songi was a fine martial artist and capable of beating all but one: Gala. He and Songi were like brothers, and Songi always found himself trying to figure out ways to beat him and prove himself the superior warrior and the true Master. Over the years of his life, Songi transformed into the ruthless, arrogant and cruel man that the player encounters in the game at Biron Monastery. Unlike Gala, who wishes to have nothing to do with the Seru, Songi is intrigued and instantly wants to further his own power to beat Gala. Songi and Gala were once best friends. However, their trust was broken over an incident regarding a Biron ritual tournament, as shown in Gala's dream at Uru Mais. Songi, bitter over the fact that Gala was the favorite to win the tournament, borrowed some Jigul grass, telling the woman handing it to him that he intended to use it to treat his headache even though this would make his entire body numb. After telling her he intended to take it in his room, he leaves and meets up with Gala. Once he sees Gala, he tells him that he had taken Fury Boosts in order to improve his performance in the fight tomorrow but immediately felt guilty over it, offering Gala the Jigul grass to even things out. During their bout, the effects of the Jigul grass kicked in and Gala's body numbed, allowing him to be easily defeated by Songi. Master Zopu, who was watching, shook his head embarassingly at Gala, who went down much easier than expected, and left. Later, the woman who handed Songi the Jigul grass tells him that she was on to his plan, and reveals that she had told Gala the previous day to not take any of the medicine Songi gave him. However, Gala laughed off her warning, telling her that Songi was his best friend and that he actually trusted him. Instead of feeling apologetic and guilty, Songi is outraged, and swears vengeance on a sleeping Gala for "making a fool out of him". Involvement Like Gala, Songi is first encountered when Vahn and Noa reach Biron Monastery. Though Gala wants nothing to do with Seru or anybody who relies on them, Songi is very eager to meet someone with one, and expresses his desire to have one of his own. When Vahn, Noa, and Gala are paired together to revive a Genesis Tree in either West Voz Forest or East Voz Forest, Songi will intervene and explain that the thicker Mist in West Voz Forest makes it more reasonable to send the heroes there. Songi's true reasoning for sending the heroes there is that he believes that there is a Ra-Seru in East Voz Forest that will be his. When the party returns to Biron Monastery after finding a dead Genesis Tree in West Voz Forest, they find that the switches to operate the fans no longer work. Because of this, the Mist invaded Biron Monastery. Seru monsters have killed or transformed most of the monks inside, although Master Zopu, several monks, and most of the women have holed up in the monastery's kitchen. Zopu relays to the team that Songi betrayed Biron Monastery after receiving his Seru. In East Voz Forest, Songi runs into the party at the Genesis Tree. Gala swears vengeance and opts to fight Songi alone, but he is quickly defeated by Songi, who then summons two Viguro for the party to fight. Afterwards, Songi declares his disgust with the way that Gala "holds the party back", and quickly leaves. After Gala receives Ozma, he is found again in Zeto's Dungeon. Though Songi and Gala fight one-on-one once more, Songi is defeated this time and is astonished at how powerful Ozma made Gala. He flees once more. Songi is not seen again until Mt. Letona, where the party encounters a Genesis Tree with a mysterious forcefield around it. As the party leaves the mountaintop, Songi appears and reveals that he was the one who set up the forcefield. He fights all three party members with the increased strength of his Ra-Sim-Seru, who has covered his entire arm. The Ra-Seru heroes prove to be too much for Songi and he is defeated. Fulfilling his half of the promise, he deactivates the forcefield upon defeat, and quickly leaves. After this, he appears every once in a while throughout the rest of the adventure. Once in a cut-scene with Zora and the Delilas Family in Zora's Floating Castle, and twice in Sol Tower where he healed Gaza after the Ra-Seru Heroes defeat him and then brings him to the basement of the tower, equipped with a new Sim-Seru, making him crazed in consequence. In Zora's Floating Castle, after Zora is defeated Songi appears and annihilates her for revealing vital secrets to the Ra-Seru heroes. It is at this moment that Songi has allied himself with the ruler of the Mist, Prince Cort. He destroys the Mist Generator after revealing that it was a decoy with fake mist in order to lure the heroes within it. Because the Floating Castle used the Mist to stay afloat, it began to freefall with the destruction of the Mist Generator, forcing the party to quickly evacuate. He is not seen again until after Cort fuses with the heart of Juggernaut. After Prince Cort is defeated in the Absolute Fortress and the last Mist Generator is destroyed, Songi appears in Rim Elm, declaring that Juggernaut is still alive and that a new kingdom of Mist will sprout, starting with Rim Elm and then spreading across the entire globe. He attacks the citizens of Rim Elm and watches with delight as Juggernaut descends upon the town and merges with it. Songi leaves to conquer the Seru-kai, as doing so would make him a ruler of both the human world and the Seru world. The Ra-Seru heroes pursue Songi into the Seru-kai by calling forth Tieg at Uru Mais and using his power to teleport there. Once there, they find Songi at the Great Genesis Tree absorbing all its energy with a special Sim-Seru in order to become a god. He transforms into a hideous monster, fully consumed by the Ra-Sim-Seru. He proves to be the most difficult enemy for the heroes yet, but he is ultimately defeated. After his defeat, Songi reverts back to his human form after his Ra-Seru dies. He starts to scream in agony and begs Gala to make the pain go away, his entire body turning into a hideous gray color. Unfortunately for him, the Ra-Seru heroes can do nothing as the Seru-kai does not tolerate ordinary humans in its midst. With a final cry, Songi curses the Seru's existence and explodes into pieces. Death Songi is seen for the final time in Noaru Valley, absorbing the power of the Great Genesis Tree with his Seru. Declaring his intentions to become a god by absorbing the power of the Seru-kai, he greatly mutates into a beastlike form, where he challenges the party for the third and final time. Upon his defeat, his body was damaged so badly that his Seru separates from his body. As the world is intolerant of the presence of normal humans, Songi's skin is blackened while his entire body is tortured in pain. Though he begs for help from the party, he eventually dies, his body separated into shards, much like previous villains. His last words are him cursing the Seru for their weakness and uselessness. Techniques and Transformations Songi's Ra-Seru boosts his abilities to such a degree that he is able to jump large distances with ease and move with such speed that he creates afterimages of himself. When Gala confronts him in East Voz Forest, Songi easily defeats him by charging at him and then quickly deflects Gala's attack, punching him back into the ground. Songi vs Gala: Round 2 Songi fights Gala once again in Zeto's Dungeon and demonstrates a new technique - the deadly Haou Ken, also known as Hyper Wave. Songi charges up energy between his hands and shoots out a blast of red energy. Hyper Wave Songi: Round 3 Songi fights the Ra-Seru heroes atop Mt. Letona, morphing into a new form due to the power of his Ra-Seru, Jedo, which envelops Songi's whole arm and turns his body and skin a sickly gray color. Among his new techniques are Hyper Attack, Hyper Lightning and Hyper Crusher. Hyper Attack: Songi does a shoulder tackle on one member with such speed that afterimages follow him. He can do this multiple times in one turn. Hyper Lightning: Songi charges up electrical energy with Jedo and shoots it out of his Ra-Seru like a cannon. It hits one party member for heavy damage and can often KO Noa and even Vahn in one hit. Hyperlightning.jpg|Charging up the Hyper Lightning Hyperlightning1.jpg|Aim... Hyperlightning2.jpg|Fire! Hyperlightning3.jpg|Ahhhh, shiii... Hyper Crush: Songi charges up his Ra-Seru but instead of firing it at one person he slams it into the ground, causing an earthquake of energy to hit Vahn, Noa and Gala at once. Hypercrush.jpg|Ready... Hypercrush1.jpg|HAH! Hypercrush2.jpg|They're screwed! Songi: Round 4 Songi is encountered for the final time while in Noaru Valley, birthplace of the Seru, Ra-Seru and the Genesis Trees. His goal is to become the new Tieg by absorbing the power of the Great Genesis Tree. After absorbing much of its power with his special Sim-Seru, he transforms into a hideous creature to do battle with Vahn, Noa and Gala for the last time - this time hoping to kill them for good. Songi has many deadly attacks this time - his most deadly being his physical attack! Physical Attack: Songi uses a combination of his arms and legs to attack one person, with each hit causing hundreds of HP damage. If no hits are blocked it is most likely that the one being attacked will be knocked out. Chaos Flare: Songi lurches over toward one party member and charges up an energy blast through his mouth. He fires it at a party member and envelops them in dark energy for a short while. Kaos.jpg|Get ready... Kaos1.jpg|Get set... Kaos2.jpg|Go! Kaos3.jpg|The colors, the colors! Kaos4.jpg|Psychedelic! 'Genocidal Cannon: ' Songi appears to warp into space where he shoots a thin red ray of energy toward Noaru Valley, which explodes into a blast of energy as it hits the party. Genocidecannon.jpg Genocidecannon1.jpg Genocidecannon2.jpg Genocidecannon3.jpg Genocidecannon4.jpg Genocidecannon5.jpg Genocidecannon6.jpg Genocidecannon7.jpg Genocidecannon8.jpg Genocidecannon9.jpg Genocidecannon10.jpg Trivia *Songi's Seru, Jedo, is actually a Ra-Seru. However, Cort infused Jedo's egg with Mist making it a Sim-Seru. This means that Jedo is the only Ra-Sim-Seru known to exist. *Songi and Gala are supposedly best friends, but during the course of the game, Songi is very intent on destroying Vahn, Noa and Gala. *Ironically enough, the initially Seru-crazed Songi dies hating the Seru, while Gala hates the Seru at first but eventually allies with them. *Appearance-wise, Songi somewhat resembles Akuma from Street Fighter. thumb|300px|right|Gala duels Songi one-on-one in Zeto's Dungeon thumb|300px|right|Fighting Songi a second time, this time he transforms!thumb|300px|right|Final showdown with Songi in Noaru Valley: He's a monster! Category:Characters Category:Legend of Legaia Characters